Heavy duty tires with low aspect ratios mounted on trucks, buses and the like demonstrate reduction of tire radial growth in the center region, and demonstrate uniformity of contact pressure distribution in the tire width direction, due to the disposition of a circumferential reinforcing layer in the belt layer. Conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner are disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760B, 4663638B and 4663639B, as well as Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2009-1092A, 2006-111217A and 2006-183211A.
However, there is a problem in that groove cracking resistance of the pneumatic tires needs to be improved.